


皮质书Leather book

by Paraly



Series: The original works of cthulhu mythos [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Copy the original book, Necronomicon, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 因为失踪的探险家朋友的一张字条，我开始寻找那晦涩的地址……
Series: The original works of cthulhu mythos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949746
Kudos: 1





	皮质书Leather book

**Author's Note:**

> 每一个有内涵的灵魂都是一本有深度的书。

我讨厌阴雨天，让这座本是干燥的废旧气体所包围的城市被黏腻的，甚至称不上是雨水的液体涤染。空气中弥漫着半凝固的焦油，堆积在道路两旁闲置生锈的机械零件，污水沟里自由扩散的汽油的混合味道。

这是一座肮脏的，早已被政府放弃治理的重工业小镇，那些排泄着废弃物的工厂像膏药一样终年伫立在这篇偏僻的土地上。

但这都不是另我的厌恶感如此迅速膨胀的最大原因。我的马丁靴，每走一步，就会深陷进湿泥里，那些散发着腐败味道的，晦暗不明的半流体，随着我的每一次抬腿，短暂地脱离地面，飞溅到我本是墨绿色的斗篷下摆。至于我平日里最为喜爱的手杖，它面临着更糟糕的处境，已经几乎无法支持我在这样极端的环境中行走，这使我不得不把他交给我的随从带回去清理，独自一人在这座早已被上帝所抛弃的恶土徘徊。

当这次并不令人期待的征程逐渐使我陷入绝望境地时，我开始愈发想念自己庄园地下封存的那间终日冷光照射的，堆藏满罕见古物的地下室。

早在三个月前，在那些沾满了令人干呕的香水脂粉气味的宴会邀请函使愤怒和沮丧冲袭了我感官和仅剩的理智之后，我拆掉了庄园前邮箱桶，那个承载满锈迹斑斑的肮脏交易与浅浮谄媚的邪恶容器。命令我的管家烧掉所有的来信，居住进了那个地下室，那个在这硕大的不见天日的阴森西格纳斯城堡里唯一可以勉强被称之为“家”的地方。与那些有着非同寻凡的，散发着优美深韵的宝藏生活在一起。

我曾经以为我不会再回到地面，回到那散发着腐烂气味的两脚兽群，直到我收到了老撒兰的便条，那个自半年前在被我发誓为“人生参加的最后一场宴会”穿着火红色风衣相遇后就没有留下任何信号，彻底从人间蒸发，失去踪影的老朋友。

破旧的羊皮纸字迹潦草，除了再次提及自己在最后一晚的欢饮中所畅谈的探险计划外，给了我一个极为昂长蹩脚的地名，“阿卡姆，桑托斯路，17号公寓的黑色地板下”

这也是最终至使我出现在这个向来有着不详名号的小镇，直视着愤世嫉俗的光秃树干，来寻找那些钝刻刀索留下的粗糙门牌编号痕迹的主要原因。

当我已经无法在忍受以第三个三明治作为晚餐时，我终于走进了那条最黑暗，最狭窄，最崎岖的小巷，来到了那张几乎粉碎的字条，和他所带来的，与字条同样零散的字体所描绘的住处，17号公寓。

强烈的排斥感从我望向那所公寓外长满潮湿青苔的外墙和生锈的铁栏杆时就以我无法想象的深度根植进内心，直觉般无从根据的求生欲撕扯着我的后衣领，试图将我拖拽出那片来了起伏着零散焦虑的广野。

然而，摆放陈旧宝藏可能性的吸引力与找到老撒兰的执念的超越一切理性，足以使我无视所有郁结，阴沉的恐惧，对一切没有根据的威胁与警告置若罔闻。

铁栏杆两排树木很奇怪，它们的躯干向下倾斜，肿胀扭曲的枝条几乎相互缠绕在一起，这使它们几乎像是某种疯狂妄想症的产物，但无论如何，它们早已成为了比生锈的铁栏杆更加难以通过的障碍，这迫使我不得不砍断，拔除这树木的枝条，拉拽着这片土地恶意。总之，当我能够在前院自由移动时，已经早已是深夜了。

有不知名的鸟类在这篇被诅咒的土地上空盘旋着。那些破碎的石子在杂乱的草丛中掩埋着，我的每一次重心的转移，甚至轻微的移动，都能使它们发出断裂不连续的鬼祟声响。大抵是这座阴暗城市对我带来的影响，似乎存在一些声音在听力范围的边缘颤抖，这使我无法摆脱怯懦的颤抖，甚至一度渴望天色的转明。

黑暗，恐惧，诡辩的声响，着种种事物使我对时间界限感到模糊，以至于当我看到那向前凸起，簇生的复斜式阁楼，与阁楼下扭曲成奇特几何形状的房屋时几经虚脱。

我推开了最前方的不能称之为“门”的零散木板，木头所散发出来的比金属还要凛冽刺骨的温度使我打颤，当然，这一切都远比我所看到的屋内的景象温和的多。

我甚至无法形容，那是一副什么样的景象，先前世界所带来的一切固有认知几乎变得愚蠢。

沉陷，升降的宽幅木板地面扭曲一种不规则的大波浪，使我几乎难以保持平衡，周围的墙壁，在同一只蜡烛斑驳的烛光映衬下出现了截然不同的，无法被描述的光色，唯一可以肯定的是，它不可能在光谱上出现过。那些挤压，贴靠在一起的墙壁，将所有的棱线聚集于一点，以一种奇特的角度构架搭建起微妙的平衡，并且以某种独特的方式共振着。

我的目光很快聚集在了这个承载满光怪陆离景象的房间里唯一一出看似正常的黑色瓷砖。我几乎用滚动和匍匐攀爬的姿势通过了连绵起伏的地板，踩在了那块黑色的瓷砖上。

某种无形的力量使我动弹不得。周围的一切的都被白色的絮状雾气模糊，我只能够感受到自己的身体随着脚下的板砖翻转，倒流的血液抓挠着我的心脏，强烈的不适感使我闭上了眼睛，上帝知道，我已经不在年轻了。

当这所有的一切都消失的时候，我发现自己正站在那间复斜式阁楼，早已能够摆脱脚下的黑色瓷砖。

不可控的兴奋从我早已疲惫不堪的身体里溢出，因为我看到我曾彻夜的狂妄的臆想成为现实。

那些不规则，甚至不是平面的墙壁被挖出了整齐的格子，布满了无法直接识别古籍，除了3本书扉印有拉丁文，5本可以肯定是西班牙语外，我对这些书的内容，作者，年代，一无所知。

是我，一个人，仅凭一串地址，居然找到了这封尘于不知年代的宝藏。疯狂的喜悦如气球般在我的身体里膨胀，神经质般的笑声从嘴角肆无忌惮的溢出，我放弃了一切禁锢我的谨慎。翻看了房间角落破旧木桌上的火红色书本。

书本是用格陵兰语写的，我以至于我无法辨识其中任何一个字母，即使作为老撒兰的挚友，而他是格陵兰人。

我决定将这边书的翻译暂时搁置在一边，先给凯德斯写一份信，即使我知道这封信件暂时无法寄达，特别是在他也和我一样拆除了邮筒的情况下。我和凯德斯只是一面之交，但我已经对于向他炫耀这一宏伟发现的想法正在啃噬着我的内心。

这些书籍，绝对比他向我炫耀他所读过的疯狂诗人阿尔哈萨德的疯言疯语《死灵之书》珍贵百倍………

…………………………

…………

我，凯德斯，因为一个几乎完全陌生的人，西格纳斯公爵所写下的荒谬地址风餐露宿来到这座破败的小屋。只是为了仁慈地打破他可悲的幻想，世界上不存在他所描述诡异土地。

不是我对这里缺乏敬意，是的，这里的确有很多不可辨识的古老书籍，但这比起死灵之书来肯定不值得一提。

我曾以为可以先从翻译这个木架上的墨绿色读本开始，而当我打开它时，我轻浮的喜悦立即质变，实体的恐惧笼罩着我的身体，那是一本古英语筑成的作品，几乎无需翻译，但这最大限度的加深了我的恐惧。

据我所知，那位陌生的西格纳斯公爵从未出版过自传。而这本名为《C ·S·西格纳斯》的书籍，则以第一人称讲述着他的一生。

深夜在图书馆翻译死灵之书的片段将我淹没进记忆洪流，我发觉自己正在以谙哑而神经质的声音无意识的重复着《死灵之书》中的零散词句。

“那些……栖居于暗色迷雾……的不可名状……的种族，擅长把一切……有深度的事物……制作成书籍……保存…………”


End file.
